


Под одной крышей

by coppersulfate



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Gen, варию наказали, вария тоже семья но своеобразная, домашный арест, скуало все достали
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppersulfate/pseuds/coppersulfate
Summary: После Конфликта Колец, расцененного как попытка захвата власти, Варию ждет суровое наказание - их ссылают в самую отчужденную зону Альпов на неопределенный срок. В самых что ни на есть спартанских условиях - без надлежащего обогрева, без выпивки и без насилия - киллерам предстоит объединиться против непогоды и одиночества в заснеженной вершине.
Kudos: 2





	1. Поражение

**Author's Note:**

> Лейтмотив этого фанфика - песня Alpenglow самой лучшей в мире группы Nightwish

Скуало сжал кулак до хруста и клацнул зубами. Наручники, сковывавшие его запястья холодной сталью, противно звякнули. Его, вместе с остальными офицерами Варии и Занзасом, уже час держали под прицелом несколько вооруженных подчиненных Девятого, пока их вертолет кружил над снежными вершинами, пытаясь зайти на посадку в разыгравшуюся метель. Вертолет трясло и бросало из стороны в сторону ветром, словно кабину какого-то сумасшедшего аттракциона. Инстинктивно голову посещали тревожные мысли о возможном крушении, которое, по мнению мечника, казалось сущим пустяком по сравнению с тем, через что они прошли и что их ожидало.

Уже во второй раз Занзаса и Варию обвинили в заговоре против крестного отца и приговорили к надлежащему наказанию. Хоть по законам мафии измена и карается смертью предателя и всей его семьи, для Вонголы потерять пятерых искуснейших убийц — гениев и мастеров своего дела — было крайне невыгодно. Помимо этого, как думал Скуало, жизнь Занзаса простило разбитое, но все еще любящее отцовское сердце. Поэтому Скуало точно знал — их не убьют. Однако насчет самого наказания их никто не осведомил. Спустя недолгое время после Конфликта Колец, когда все офицеры пришли в более-менее пригодное для самостоятельного жизнеобеспечения состояние, их повыдергивали из госпиталя вооруженные до зубов люди Девятого, затолкали в вертолет и увезли в неизвестном направлении. Как ни странно, никто не оказывал сопротивления — даже Занзас. Все понимали — любое неосторожное действие может расцениваться как еще одна попытка предательства, и пиши пропало.

Скуало перевел взгляд на Занзаса. Тот смотрел в противоположную мечнику сторону — чему Скуало был отчасти рад, так как после своего позорного проигрыша неумелому сопляку, смотреть в глаза Занзасу ему было очень трудно. Лицо Занзаса было бледнее обычного, скорее всего из-за недосыпа и сильного стресса. После инцидента Скуало так и не удалось с ним нормально поговорить — босс просто абстрагировался от всех, словно ничего кроме него самого не существовало. Капитан примерно представлял, что чувствует Занзас — в конце концов, он сам испытывал то же самое — обиду, злость на себя, разочарование в собственных способностях и амбициях и прежде всего — публично ущемленную гордость. Когда твое самолюбие и тщеславие запредельно зашкаливают, как у них обоих, падать в грязь лицом невыносимо больно. Если Скуало мысленно распял себя за проигрыш и бесполезность уже добрую сотню раз, о чем же может думать Занзас? О чем он думал перед их первым мятежом? Скуало мог лишь предполагать, не в силах помочь справиться с душевным кризисом. Он мог только наблюдать со стороны — из-за колонны восемь лет назад или через экран сейчас — без какого-либо шанса помочь.

Тем временем вертолет все же сумел где-то приземлиться. Вооруженные агенты засуетились, открыли двери. Кабина мгновенно заполнилась морозным воздухом, а снаружи метался белый вихрь. Несколько человек, по жесту начальства, принялись оперативно выгружать большие деревянные коробки, которые они вылезли на борту, и куда-то их уносить. Высокий человек в форме, по-видимому, командующий операцией, поднялся, открыл черный чемодан, до того лежащий у него на коленях и заговорил.

— По приказу крестного отца руководствующий состав независимого отряда убийц «Вария» и его элитные офицеры, — он бросил строгий презрительный взгляд на всех присутствующих. — Приговорены к ссылке за предательство и измену главе семьи. Наказание вступает в силу с этого дня, дата его окончания подлежит рассмотрению внутренним советом.

Скуало предполагал такой расклад. Так с ними должны были поступить еще после первого бунта, но за офицеров вступился крыса Оттавио*, мол они еще дети, потому наказанию подвергся только Занзас, как главный зачинщик конфликта.

Агент выудил из чемодана несколько электронных браслетов.

— Это средство отслеживания местонахождения индивидуума — уникальная разработка Вонголы, — продолжил он, подходя к Бельфегору и Мармону, сидящим ближе всех к нему.

Он расстегнул их наручники и тут же защелкнул на их запястьях браслеты — Скуало поразился искусству техников Вонголы, сумевших собрать специальный миниатюрный браслет для Мармона размером с кольцо.

— Не пытайтесь применить иллюзии — устройство блокирует чакры и пламя и, к тому же, посылает сигнал Вендиче. Любая попытка использовать способности Тумана будет принята за сопротивление — в таком случае наказание уже будут осуществлять непосредственно Вендиче.

Бельфегор шипяще засмеялся, но никто не произнес ни слова. Военный проделал ту же операцию с остальными офицерами, не встретив сопротивления. Когда он дошел до Занзаса, Скуало бросил на босса настороженный взгляд. Агент вытащил из чемодана целых два браслета, отличающихся от остальных. Занзас глядел на мужчину со свойственным ему презрением и держал руки скрещенными на груди.

— Эти два экземпляра предназначены для особо опасного предводителя организации. Так называемое «пламя ярости» блокируется по тому же принципу, что и способности иллюзиониста, — нудная интонация военного внезапно сменилась приказным тоном. — Руки.

Занзас ненавидит, когда кто-то позволяет себе им командовать — это Скуало знал не понаслышке. Конечно, он верил в остатки здравого смысла босса, однако не был точно уверен в том, что Занзас не выкинет какое-нибудь безрассудство. Скуало не представлял, что творится у него в голове — остались ли его амбиции непоколебимыми? Если так, то разве он позволит лишить себя Пламени Ярости, олицетворяющее его решимость и непреклонимую гордость? Или же, публично униженный, он решил наплевать на все, и на себя, и на подчиненных, и сейчас подпишет им смертный приговор?

К счастью, опасения Скуало не оправдались, и Занзас, злобно фыркнув и отвернувшись, подал обе руки. Агент, чему-то усмехнувшись, застегнул последние два браслета.

— Если по каким-либо причинам устройства сломаются, вы будете иметь дело с Вендиче, причем незамедлительно. Поэтому настоятельно рекомендую не делать глупостей, — продолжил мужчина с прежней спокойной интонацией, закрывая чемодан. — Допустимый предел перемещений — три километра от места зоны отбывания наказания. Его превышение сочтется за попытку побега. Провизию и необходимые вещи будем время от времени доставлять сюда.

— Врой! Сюда — это куда? — не выдержал Скуало. Его порядком раздражала занудная, слишком формальная речь командира, равно как и неизвестность ситуации. Они даже не знали, где они. Тут холодно и высоко — все, что им удалось узнать об этом месте, основываясь на собственные чувства.

— Разговаривать запрещается, — снова резкий тон. — Местом вашей ссылки назначили самую отдаленную от цивилизации зону Альп, находящуюся под юрисдикцией Вендиче.

Тут вернулись другие агенты. Командир выпрямился и оправил форму.

— На этом инструктаж окончен. На выход.

Едва их вывели, лопасти вертолета пришли в движение, и машина взмыла вверх, поднимая высокие вихри снега и ветра, почти сбивших с ног озябших киллеров. Вскоре вертолет исчез за едва различимыми в тумане пурги горными вершинами, оставив варийцев совсем одних в этом царстве холода и одиночества.

Пронизывающий до костей ветер больно царапал их лица мелким сухим снегом. Скуало обеспокоенно глянул на Занзаса — после Колыбели босс страшно боялся холода, потому в его кабинете почти круглый год горел камин. Теперь же его снова заточили в ледяной пустыне и лишили Пламени. Занзас стоял к нему спиной, поэтому Скуало было нелегко угадать его чувства, но одно было очевидно — боссу страшно, и он в гневе.

— Ребятки, там есть дома! — раздался звонкий голос Луссурии. — Пойдемте, а то я сейчас окалею!

— Не верещи, не ты один, — буркнул Бельфегор и с Мармоном на руках двинулся в указанным товарищем направлении.

Скуало все еще не сводил глаз с Занзаса. Казалось, босс их не услышал — он даже не повернул голову, а продолжал стоять, заметно подрагивая и смотря туда, где исчез вертолет, оборвав всякую связь с цивилизацией и теплом родной Сицилии.

— Босс, — осторожно позвал Леви, но его проигнорировали.

Тогда Скуало решительно схватил босса за плечо, выкрикнув его имя.

— Занзас!

Внезапно босс круто развернулся, пренебрежительно скинул руку Скуало. Впервые за все время после сражения Дождей они обменялись взглядами.

— Отвали, — хрипло произнес Занзас, неровно уходя прочь. — Мусор.

Леви просеменил за своим лидером, кивнув на мечника надменный взгляд, словно внутри от души высмеивал его. Оставшись совсем один, Скуало невольно почувствовал укол обиды. Казалось, будто босс больше всего зол именно на него, считал его скользким предателем за то, что он знал о его происхождении и молчал, за то, что проиграл неопытному сопляку, и за то, что вообще вернулся с того света после падения в пасть акуле. Но Скуало резко одернул себя — у Занзаса гораздо больше причин злиться на себя, нежели на него. В конце концов, Скуало доказал свою преданность тем, что не оставил Занзаса, узнав о том, что в нем нет крови Вонголы и все восемь лет безустанно совершенствовал свои навыки мечника, чтобы побеждать всех, кто станет у них на пути. Однако этих навыков не хватило, чтобы победить мальчишку, держащего меч всего неделю. Досада и злость овладела сознанием Скуало лишь на мгновение — он сжал кулаки, сердито сплюнул и быстрыми шагами ринулся догонять товарищей.

****

X X X

Территория, предназначенная для отбывания наказания, представляла собой огражденный высоким решетчатым забором участок, на котором располагались три небольших одноэтажных дома, построенных из прочного дерева. Они находились на расстоянии двух десятков метров друг от друга по форме треугольника.

Укрываясь от непогоды, варийцы ворвались в самый ближний к ним дом. Внутри было темно и холодно. Сени вели в малогабаритный зал, в котором кроме громоздкого камина, выложенного из красного кирпича, и широкого облезлого дивана ничего не было. Скрипучий паркет застилал толстый слой пыли, словно дом был заброшен уже много лет. Воздух был влажный и пропахший сыростью. В комнате царила мрачная атмосфера отчуждения и враждебности. Из зала три двери вели в одинаковые каморки, где киллеры обнаружили ветхие железные койки с прогнувшимся матрацем. В одной из комнат помимо кровати стояла книжная полка с весьма скудным арсеналом, а в самой дальней — над изголовьем висело почерневшее от времени распятье. Нечего и говорить, после просторных полупустых залов варийского замка, такая маленькая жилплощадь вызывала у киллеров ощущение клаустрофобии.

— Мамочки, как тут мрачно и холодно, — пожаловался Луссурия, исследуя камин. — И бревна хоть и есть, но совсем отсырели.

— А ты думал, нас на курорт привезли? — огрызнулся на него Леви.

— Да ничего я не думал! Просто мои ожидания были несколько оптимистичнее.

— Ши-ши-ши, какой красивый Христос! — послышался голос Бельфегора из дальней комнаты. — Только принц отказывается с ним спать.

То, что дрова отсырели, сильно взбесило Скуало. Сам он не боялся ни холода, ни болезни, однако если они не найдут способ растопить камин, Занзас скорее всего выйдет из себя и по голове получит именно Скуало, как всегда бывало. А травмы его, надо сказать, еще не совсем излечились, так что подставляться под безумные удары в месте, где нет доступа к врачебной помощи, очень ему не улыбалось. Занзас тем временем провел рукой по обшивке дивана и, видимо сочтя его достойным себя, уселся на холодных подушках, кутаясь в свою бесполезную куртку и повесив голову.

— Тут так темно, даже лампы нет, — протянул Луссурия.

— В других домах должно быть что-то еще. Может, нам повезет, — ответил Скуало.

Выходить обратно в метель совершенно не хотелось, но желание избавиться от холода и зажечь камин было гораздо сильнее, поэтому офицеры согласились попытать счастья в других домах. Уже собравшись открыть дверь, Скуало заметил, что Занзас не собирается вставать. Мечника сильно обеспокоила его дрожь, бледность, и горящие вселенской злобой глаза. Он только сделал шаг назад, в порыве заговорить с боссом, как Леви тут же рванул к дивану, драматично скинул с себя пальто и протянул Занзасу.

— Босс, вам холодно! Укройтесь! — с трепетом в голосе сказал он.

Похоже, это было каплей, переполнившей стакан терпения Занзаса. Скуало видел, как в темноте блеснули его глаза — из них будто посыпались искры! Он резко подскочил и вдарил Леви апперкотом по челюсти так, что бедняга отлетел на метр.

— Отъебись! — рявкнул Занзас. Его глаза закатились в приступе бешенства. — Мусор! Свалите все!!!

Леви неуклюже поднялся, пересек комнату и выбежал за дверь, оттолкнув Скуало. Мечник колебался — оставить босса дрожать от гнева и холода в одиночестве или остаться самому — но был вовремя схвачен за запястье Луссурией и утянут наружу.

Оставив лидера одного, киллеры, преодолевая сугробы и сбивающий с ног ветер, пробрались в другой дом. Однако там обстановка мало чем отличалась — ни квадратного метра больше, ни одним паленом лучше. Хотя им удалось-таки отыскать незаправленную керосиновую лампу и пару свечей. Но какой от них прок, если нет даже спичек.

Почти потеряв надежду, они направились в последнюю избу. Там было так же темно и грязно, но все же просторнее. В зале располагалась кухня и даже зажигалась свисающая с потолка голая лампочка. Вся стена была уставлена кухонными тумбами и шкафами и облицована черно-белой плиткой. Столовые приборы и посуда были жестяными, как в настоящей тюрьме. Имелась газовая плита, изуродованная черной въевшейся грязью. Из стального крана текла абсолютно ледяная вода, которая не теплела ни на градус, сколько бы они не ждали. Холодильник был включен и издавал мощный непрекращающийся грохот. К стене с окном был придвинут длинный прямоугольный стол, а сбоку от него громоздилась гора стульев, надетых друг на друга. Аура кухни была не менее гнетущей, но все же широкое окно впускало больше дневного света, и присутствие электричества несомненно создавало более приятное впечатление.

Помимо мебели, у двери стояли те самые коробки, что агенты Девятого выносили из вертолета. В них оказалась теплая одежда всех цветов и размеров, заметно поношенная, провизия — по большей части крупы, замороженное мясо и некоторые овощи, и другие необходимые в быту вещи.

— Боже, какая безвкусица… — печально пробубнил Луссурия, перебирая одежду.

— Н-да, — согласился Скуало, обратив внимание на скудность провианта. — Похоже, нас еще и голодом морить запланировано. Тут запасов недели на три, учитывая, что нас четверо взрослых мужчин и двое детей. Твари, даже не сказали, когда вернутся!

Бельфегор залился смехом.

— Еще раз назовешь меня ребенком, и я тебя убью, — он по привычке хотел выудить из рукава стилет, но крайне разочаровался, не обнаружив его. Оружие у них забрали еще в госпитале.

— Врой! А кто ты по-твоему?!

— Я принц! — и мальчишка снова засмеялся.

— Четверо взрослых мужчин, ребенок и принц — звучит длинно и абсурдно, идиот!

— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, — сказал Луссурия, складывая руки домиком.

— Эй, умолкни, придурок, от твоего голоса в ушах звенит, — вмешался Леви.

— Звенит, потому что ты, никчемный такой, босса довел, — прыснул Мармон. — Пойди сдохни.

— Сам сдохни! — крикнул Леви срывающимся голосом.

— Врой! Не лезь куда тебя не просят, тупой шкаф! Полезнее окажешься.

— А ты способен на что-то более полезное, чем орать как ненормальный?! — волосы Леви, и без того всклоченные, стояли дыбом от гнева. — Я хотя бы выиграл свой бой, а не слился как ты, задрав нос.

— А ну замолчите все!!! — внезапно крикнул Луссурия и со всей силы ударил по кухонной тумбе. Звук был такой сильный, что перекрыл все яростные возгласы, и в комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина. Боксер сконфуженно прочистил горло. — В нашем положении пустая ругань не даст никакого результата. Мы наоборот, должны сплотиться перед общей бедой и дорожить друг другом, а не грозиться убить! К тому же, сейчас у нас важная и срочная задача — согреть босса и согреться самим!

Луссурия был абсолютно прав. Они были так взволнованны всей этой ситуацией, что потеряли самообладание и дали волю неприязни. Напоминание о боссе мгновенно вернуло вайрицам рассудок, и, кинув последние злобные взгляды в сторону друг друга, они все разбрелись по разным углам.

В последнем доме также располагалась ванная комната с плесенью на стенах и без горячей воды. К задней части дома был пристроен сарай, заваленный всеми возможными вещами — непонятного предназначения трубки, бензопила, большая канистра с керосином, лопаты, метелки и прочие бытовые предметы. Но главная находка в сарае была, пожалуй, исправная газовая зажигалка.

— Ну вот, все теперь не так плохо, — улыбнулся Луссурия, пытаясь подбодрить мрачных коллег.

— Осталось решить, кто займет какие комнаты, — сказал Мармон, сидя на руках у Бельфегора.

— Ши-ши, точно, Мармон. Принц будет жить с тобой.

— Если заплатишь, то мне все равно.

— Я буду жить с боссом! — восторженно отозвался Леви.

— Пф, да он тебя терпеть не может, идиот, — ответил Скуало, задрав подбородок.

— Уж получше тебя!

— Ши-ши, босс единственный, кто достоин совместного проживания с его высочеством. Мы с Мармоном благородно спасем Леви от уничтожения и поселимся с боссом.

— Леви, почему бы тебе не пожить со мной? — игриво вставил Луссурия. — А то босс и правда тебя зашибет, бедненький.

— Ни за что! Я не уступлю босса этому патлатому кретину!

— Врой! Ты совсем конченный! Тебя опасно оставлять с Занзасом!

Луссурия нахмурился, но гениальная идея тотчас же озарила его.

— Почему бы нам не тянуть жребий? Пусть судьба решит, как лучше поступить. Мы вряд ли когда-нибудь сами решим этот спор.

Не дожидаясь реакции товарищей, боксер схватил метелку, оторвал от нее несколько прутьев — три коротких и два длинных. Он спрятал в ладонь так, чтобы нижние концы не было видно, а верхние были на одном уровне.

— Кто вытянет длинную, будет жить с боссом, — сказал Луссурия, протягивая руку коллегам.

Убедившись в том, что такие упертые люди как они не смогут друг другу уступить, киллеры приняли идею боксера как единственное возможное решение и по очереди вытянули по пруту. Леви просиял от счастья, когда ему достался длинный.

— Понял, Скуало?! — победно прокричал он. — Сам Бог на моей стороне!

— Утрись, придурок! — рявкнул Скуало, показывая ему свой прут, тоже длинный. — Я не проиграю такому как ты! Врой, теперь мне придется постоянно видеть твою уродскую рожу.

— На себя посмотри, тоже мне, красавец нашелся!

— Ши-ши, я же сказал, что буду жить с Мармоном. Принц никогда не ошибается.

— Ну, все! — устало, но довольно протянул Луссурия. — Пора возвращаться и наконец зажечь камин. Я уже ног не чувствую.

**X X X**

Уже сгущались сумерки, когда киллеры покинули кухню и вернулись в первый дом, где оставили беснующегося лидера. Они зажгли лампу и принесли керосин, чтобы хоть как-то поджечь дрова. Посчитав задачу согреть босса миссией, которая принесет ему почет, Леви занялся камином, не давая никому даже приближаться.

Скуало с опаской вглядывался в лицо Занзаса, искаженное контрастными тенями. Босс сидел один в холоде около часа, погруженный в свои малоприятные мысли. Когда пришли офицеры, он даже не повернул голову в их сторону. Очевидно, эта атмосфера напомнила ему о восьми лет заточения во льду, которые он провел в кромешной тьме и одиночестве, пожираемый собственным ненасытным гневом. Никто из офицеров не осмелился с ним заговорить — после того как его взбесил Леви, все боялись за свою шкуру. Но Скуало не мог просто так смотреть, как безмолвно страдает их лидер. В конце концов, каких еще травм не видело его неугомонное тело.

Мечник осторожно обошел диван и опустился на подушки рядом с Занзасом, но соблюдая безопасную дистанцию, чтобы в случае атаки суметь среагировать.

— Занзас, — тихо, но уверенно позвал он. Босс кинул на него ничего не выражающий взгляд и отвернулся. В тусклом свете лампы Скуало удалось разглядеть иней на черных ресницах. Занзас ощутимо дрожал и, кажется, мечник слышал как стучат его зубы. Похоже, холод отнял у него последние силы и совсем остудил его гнев, сменившийся равнодушием с оттенками горести. Скуало решил рискнуть.

— Босс… — он положил свою здоровую ладонь на плечо Занзаса, и крупная дрожь передалась ему. — Сейчас будет тепло.

Всполохи ярости промелькнули в вишневых глазах, но почему-то тут же погасли. Занзас вяло дернул плечом.

— Ч-чертова акула, — хрипло отозвался он, заикаясь от дрожи. — Мне… не нужна твоя… ж-жалость.

В этот момент комната озарилась ярким оранжевым светом. Леви издал победный возглас — камин был успешно зажжен. Бельфегор захлопал в ладоши.

— Пресвятая дева, Леви, у тебя волосы горят! — воскликнул Луссурия.

— Ты снова выставил себя дураком, — прыснул Мармон.

Пока Леви в ужасе тушил свою шевелюру, Скуало перевел взгляд на огонь.

— Мне тебя не жаль, — сказал он задумчиво. — Но мне не все равно на тебя.

Занзас неоднозначно выдохнул, тоже всматриваясь в танцующие языки пламени.

— Босс… — продолжил Скуало. — Ты теперь не один. Мы все здесь с тобой.

— Мне не нужен такой мусор как вы.

— Но нам нужен ты. Не забывай об этом.

Занзас отвернулся, показывая, что не собирается продолжать беседу. Скуало не настаивал. Он уже сказал все, что хотел, и считал свой долг выполненным. Вскоре тепло от камина распространилось по всему залу. Офицеры сели на пол поближе к огню, грея окоченелые конечности. Никто не произнес ни слова. Смотря на пламя, Скуало погрузился в глубокие мысли, беспрестанно сменяющие одна другую. Он думал о предстоящей жизни в снежной глуши в обществе не совсем приятных ему людей, о Конфликте Колец, о том, как похожа была эта ситуация на ту, что была после провала первого переворота, о том, как ему трудно придется уживаться с хандрящим боссом и идиотом-Леви. Но разве Скуало когда-то боялся трудностей? То, что не убивает тебя, лишь делает железным** — было его жизненным кредо.

Из дум мечника выдернуло слабое сопение, раздававшееся почти над ухом. Занзас уснул.


	2. Болезнь. Часть I

Первая ночь в заточении прошла относительно спокойно. Занзас оккупировал диван в гостиной — очевидно, потому что он был ближе всего к огню. Никто не протестовал, офицеры достали лучшее одеяло, которое только смогли найти, и накрыли им свое измучившееся начальство. Леви, сочтя своим почетным долгом сторожить сон босса, остался у камина следить за огнем. Остальные разбрелись по своим новым комнатам, во втором доме тоже зажгли камин. Следует заметить, что после широких теплых кроватей в их личных комнатах в штабе Варии железные скрипучие койки с влажным от холода и сырости матрацем пришлись им, мягко говоря, не по вкусу.

Наутро, уставший за ночь еще больше и заметно помятый от плохого сна, Скуало выбрался из своей каморки (той, в которой стоял книжный шкаф). В доме стало заметно холоднее, морозный воздух неприятно обжигал гортань. В зале у почти погасшего камина кемарил Леви. На диване восседал Занзас, укутавшись в одеяло с головой и сверлил взглядом стену. Скуало удивился, что босс еще ничем не кинул в оставившего свой пост ответственного за тепло Леви, но потом вспомнил — кидаться было нечем, ибо кроме дивана и камина в комнате не было вообще ничего.

Буркнув сухое и безответное «доброе утро», Скуало опустился на корточки перед камином и расшевелил закоптелой кочергой догорающие бревна, подкинул еще несколько и облил их керосином. Вскоре огонь приобрел свою прежнюю мощь. Мечник презрительно глянул на Леви, видящего десятый сон, и ему захотелось «случайно» пнуть коллегу-идиота за подобное проявление слабости, но чувство собственного достоинства и гордость не позволили Скуало опуститься до его уровня, ибо на подобную пакость был способен только кто-то вроде Леви. Поэтому Скуало, решив не дергать босса понапрасну, молча удалился, не забыв хлопнуть дверью так, что снег с крыши посыпался прямо ему на голову. Злобно чертыхнувшись на такой подарок кармы, мечник принялся прокладывать себе дорогу сквозь непролазные сугробы.

На кухне он обнаружил Луссурию, уже нацепившего на себя теплую выцветшею толстовку, раскладывавшего провизию из коробок по шкафам и ящикам. Услышав, как кто-то вошел, боксер обернулся.

— Доброе утро, Ску! — дружелюбно произнес он.

— Врой, добрее не бывает, — сердито ответил мечник.

На плите уже стояли большие кастрюли, в которых топился снег. Похоже, Луссурия зря времени не терял, и сообразил, что раз бойлера в этом месте не существовало, придется потрудиться, чтобы банально умыть лицо.

— Нахрена ты топишь снег, если есть вода? Мы же вчера проверяли.

— Вода-то есть, но ее мало, — ответил боксер, запихивая мясо в морозилку. — Хватило только на полкастрюли. Это где-то пять литров. Ужасно…

Скуало грубо выругался. В своих странствиях по свету в поисках достойных противников он привык к спартанским условиям — спать под дождем, сражаться в зной и в мороз, питаться непонятного происхождения живностью, зажаренной на костре. Однако тогда он всегда был один, поэтому отвечал и рассчитывал только на себя. Но теперь ему предстояло делить нелегкую судьбу с людьми, на которых можно было положиться на работе, но которым он абсолютно не доверял в быту. Один Леви, давший камину погаснуть, чего стоит.

Мечник открыл дверцы шкафа под плитой. Там оказались два запасных газовых баллона. Оценив возможность когда-нибудь остаться без плиты, Скуало довел огонь на всех конфорках до минимума. Луссурия, поняв его переживания, горестно вздохнул.

— Похоже, нас решили посадить на диету, — тихо сказал он. — Еды совсем мало. Надеюсь, они скоро вернутся.

— Обязаны, — ответил Скуало, сжав кулаки. — Иначе Занзас нас всех сожрет в прямом смысле.

— Надеюсь… С таким питанием мои мышцы совсем сдуются!

— Тц, только о себе думаешь, — процедил Скуало.

Он принялся помогать Луссурии расфасовывать провиант. После продолжительного молчания боксер осторожно спросил:

— Как босс?

— А как он может быть? — раздраженно ответил Скуало. В этой ситуации Занзас был его главной головной болью, которая, по его предчувствиям, доставит немало проблем и нервотрепок. — Сидит злющий весь в одеяле. Понятия не имею, что творится у него в голове.

— Ему, наверно сейчас очень грустно… Мы должны помочь ему пережить травму. Как тогда, после Колыбели.

Скуало фыркнул, перед глазами предстали ностальгические картины. Как они всем составом вздрогнули, почувствовав знакомую устрашающую ауру, как ликовали, когда спустя столько лет ожидания увидели Пламя Ярости в его руках, как разделяли его боль вследствие неизлечимых ожогов и стремительно растущих костей. Хотя последнее ощутил по большей части только Скуало, ибо Занзас предпочитал издеваться исключительно над ним — по-видимому, это тешило его самолюбие, доставать такого гордого человека без зазрения совести и особого сопротивления со стороны жертвы.

Скуало усмехнулся. Тогда босс был просто зол и строил планы по свержению предавшего его отца. Но у него по крайней мере была надежда и уверенность в том, что даже без крови Вонголы он станет Десятым. Когда он увидел сопливого японца, кандидата на место, которое он выбивал много лет, создавая безупречную репутацию прирожденного лидера, он глумливо рассмеялся, предвкушая легкую победу и славу. Однако все пошло так, как не предвидел никто — и все мечты Занзаса, его упорство и многолетний труд рассыпались в пыль, словно злобный бог хлопнул в ладони, заливаясь смехом*.

— Тогда у него была надежда, — проговорил Скуало, озвучивая свои мысли. — Но разве теперь, когда все кончено, мы способны ему помочь? Кучка бесполезных идиотов.

— Не говори так, Ску, — сказал Луссурия на удивление серьезно. — Боссу просто нужна семья. И мы должны ей стать. Разбитое сердце вылечит только искренняя любовь.

— Врой! Ты хоть слышишь себя?! Что за ванильный бред? Говоришь как тот японский недомерок Савада. Всралась боссу наша любовь! Все, что ему нужно — это Вонгола и всеобщее восхищение!

Луссурия вздохнул.

— Но сейчас все, что у него есть — это мы.

Скуало не нашелся что ответить, только еще раз раздраженно фыркнул. Больше они не разговаривали. Мечник долго обдумывал слова Луссурии и в конце концов согласился с ними.

Закончив разбирать еду, Скуало тоже нацепил теплую одежду и собрался впрясть подчиненных в работу — им предстояло хорошо потрудиться, чтобы сделать это место более пригодным для жизни: убраться, расчистить снег, наколоть свежих дров и проч. Но сперва было бы неплохо поесть.

— Луссурия, ты умеешь готовить? — спросил Скуало, натягивая сапоги.

— Ну, кое-что умею, — ответил боксер.

— Сойдет, потому что ты единственный, на кого я могу положиться в этом деле. Будешь кормить этих тунеядцев.

— Ох, Ску, не заставляй меня краснеть, — приторно пропел Луссурия, пряча лицо за ладонями.

Скуало сплюнул и вышел за дверь. Назвать Луссурию гребанным педиком по старой привычке у него язык не повернулся.

**X X X**

Поднять с дивана Бельфегора и Мармона, уютно пригревшихся напротив камина, было сложно, но выполнимо. Первый причитал, что убираться — удел плебеев, а второй отказывался что-либо делать, пока ему не заплатят. Их пустые отговорки и высшая степень эгоизма вывели Скуало из себя — от его яростных криков дребезжали стекла и птицы, отдыхающие на деревьях, переполошившись, взмыли в небо.

После грандиозного скандала упрямые офицеры все-таки мирились со своей долей, лишь бы не оглохнуть, и встали под командование Луссурии на кухне. Изрядно взбешенный и с пульсирующей в висках головной болью, Скуало пересек двор и вломился в свой дом. Хотя называть его своим ему было очень странно.

Внутри было тепло и пахло костром и керосином, камин горел исправно. Общая картина мало чем изменилась — Занзас все еще сидел в «домике» из одеяла, атмосфера была гнетущая, а пол грязный до безобразия. Однако теперь почетное место сторожа Леви пустовало. Хранитель Грозы валялся в углу комнаты, стоя на коленях и согнувшись в позе отчаянной молитвы.

— Врой, Леви, хорош дурака валять! — крикнул Скуало, пиная товарища в бок носком ботинка.

Леви внезапно подскочил как ошалелый, и мечник увидел его перекошенное уродливое лицо, все в расцветающих кровоподтеках. Скуало моментально догадался, кто стал причиной этих побоев. Зная Леви, было логично ожидать подобный исход.

— Иди на кухню, придурок, — распорядился мечник.

— Н-не командуй мной! — возразил Леви срывающимся голосом. — Только босс может мной командовать!

— Нахер ты ему сдался! Вон как он тебя разукрасил!

— Я хотел помочь! Боссу нездоровится!

Скуало замер. Беда пришла, откуда ее не ждали. Больной Занзас это хуже, чем Занзас в ярости. Ибо его приступы гнева хоть и разрушительно мощные, но все же проходят быстро. А в болезни он непрерывно готов убивать на протяжении минимум недели. В глубине души Скуало был благодарен Девятому, приказавшему заблокировать Пламя Ярости, иначе им бы прошлось строить ѝглу.

— Занзас, — вопросительно произнес Скуало, развернувшись к дивану. — Ты что, заболел?

Ответа, как и ожидалось, не последовало. Чувство самосохранения у Скуало часто барахлило, поэтому он в один широкий шаг оказался перед Занзасом с протянутой к его лбу рукой. Но едва его пальцы коснулись горячей кожи, тяжелый кулак с размаху впечатался в его щеку и отшвырнул его тело на полметра. Скуало врезался в стену и рухнул прямо на Леви, издавшего истошный вопль. Едва сросшиеся ребра отозвались тупой болью, настолько сильной, что у мечника разом сперло дыхание, и сделать новый вдох было невозможно.

\- Какого хера… ты творишь..? Ублюдок,- прохрипел Скуало, с трудом поднимаясь.

\- Ты мне руку отдавил! – противно возмутился Леви. – Ха, видишь, босс не хочет тебя видеть!

\- А ты умолкни, уебище! – мечник крикнул на него слишком громко, так, что в голове раздалась мощная волна боли. – Марш на кухню.

\- Я не стану слушать твои тупые приказы, патлатый псих!

\- Будешь, или я тебя на куски порежу!!!

Леви уже было раскрыл рот, чтобы парировать, но тут же им обоим прилетело по тяжеленному армейскому сапогу в голову, от чего они потеряли равновесие и вдавесок столкнулись лбами.

\- Заткнитесь вы оба, мусор, - прозвучал непривычно сиплый голос Занзаса. – Голова от вас болит.

\- Босс! – воодушевленно воскликнул Леви, потирая лоб. 

\- Блядь, Занзас, - раздраженный вконец, проговорил Скуало. Вот у кого действительно болела голова, так это у него! – У тебя температура.

Услышав это, Леви громко вдохнул, выражая свое крайнее беспокойство. Кинув на него презрительный взгляд, мечник сообразил, как можно было от него эффективно избавиться. В конце концов, он был капитаном Варии не только из-за своих боевых способностей или доверия Занзаса, но еще и умения обращаться с кадрами. А зная о чрезмерной преданности Леви боссу, не использовать ее для манипуляции этим на вид малосообразительным человеком было бы большим промахом.

\- Леви, - серьезно сказал Скуало. – Помочь боссу только в твоих силах. Иди на кухню к Луссурии, доложи ситуацию и вместе с ним поищи лекарства!

Леви, казалось, потерял дар речи. Это был его шанс заслужить уважение босса, доказать ему свою верность и обойти Скуало по заслугам перед начальством. И конечно же, он не догадался, что капитан просто-напросто хотел от него избавиться. Поэтому Хранитель Грозы кивнул и выбежал наружу.

Как только дверь за ним захлопнулась, Скуало облегченно вздохнул. Все же Леви был для него огромным балластом, и ему совсем не улыбалось делить с ним жилище. Однако он не имел права жаловаться, да и гордость не позволяла отрекаться от судьбы. 

То, что Занзас простудился, было совсем неудивительно. Просидеть несколько часов в холодном сыром помещении – как тут не заболеть? Вот только чем именно: жар – это очень распространенный симптом, он может быть как при обычной простуде, так и при тяжелой ангине. В ящиках с провизией Скуало не попалось никаких лекарств, и шанс, что они там все-таки есть, невелик. И ко всему прочему, Занзас отвечает на любую попытку помочь яростными выпадами. 

Скуало сжав зубы пнул сапоги босса по направлению к дивану. Занзас сидел, откинув голову на изголовье дивана, и сверлил капитана затуманенным усталым взглядом. 

\- Эй, Занзас, - после продолжительного молчания сказал мечник. – У тебя горло болит?

Ответа не последовало.

\- Не игнорируй меня! – Скуало стремительно терял терпение. – Подохнуть же можешь тут!

Занзас закрыл глаза, будто надеясь, что вместе с изображением Скуало исчезнет и его голос.

\- Врой! 

\- А тебе-то что с этого? – отрезал босс. У него определенно было что-то с горлом, потому что его сильный голос прирожденного оратора звучал слишком глухо и слабо.

Скуало остановился будто парализованный. Неужели Занзас настолько разочаровался в нем, что перестал верить в его преданность? Неужели он думает, что мечнику наплевать на его состояние, и все, что его держит теперь – это гордость, не дающая нарушить клятву, данную в зеленой юности?

\- Только не говори мне, что решил сдаться, - бросил Скуало. – Ты все еще мой лидер, и я ни капли не сомневаюсь в твоей силе. Врой! Ты не можешь наплевать на свое здоровье. Если не ты, то кто поведет нас всех за собой, черт возьми?!

\- Куда поведет? 

\- В светлое, блядь, будущее! 

Нервы Скуало были на пределе, его голос яростно срывался. Он хотел добавить еще что-то о Вонголе и их амбициях, но тут Занзас зашелся громким сухим кашлем. Он сильно жмурился и держался рукой за шею, будто ему ужасно драло горло. Но едва приступ прошел, Занзас рассмеялся.

\- Нахер мне такое будущее? 

Его смех звучал как-то слишком болезненно. Скуало, казалось, уловил в этом смехе отчаяние и горесть. Ему ни разу еще не доводилось видеть Занзаса в таком душевном неравновесии. Раздражение мечника резко сошло на нет. Ему ни в коем случае не было жалко босса. Он понимал его боль лучше кого-либо другого и поэтому готов был положить жизнь на то, чтобы вернуть ему прежнюю жажду мести и славы. Скуало пересек комнату и опустился на одно колено напротив Занзаса так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

\- Мы хозяева нашего будущего, - неспешно сказал он. – Еще не все потеряно, Занзас. Да, Конфликт Колец был полным провалом, но ты видел этого идиота Саваду? Такой же жалкий как Тимотео. Думаешь, он долго протянет? Мягкосердечная политика Девятого уже изжила себя, а этот мальчишка далеко от него не уйдет. У нас еще будет шанс свергнуть этого недоумка. Я верю в это!

Занзас нахмурился и пнул его ногой в плечо. Хотя удар вышел слабый из-за жара, Скуало потерял равновесие.

\- Кому нужна твоя вера? Ты просто кусок мусора.

\- Врой! – крикнул Скуало, вскакивая с пола. – Не ты ли говорил, что хочешь, чтобы тебя восхваляли?! Я верю в тебя, Вария верит в тебя! Видел, как Леви тебе поклоняется? Бельфегор возвел тебя в статус короля! Мы пошли за тобой, потому что ты этого заслуживаешь. А сейчас мы все в одной лодке. И ты, блядь, не один! Все, что у тебя есть сейчас – это ты сам, ну и мы. Поэтому хватит терзать себя пустой ненавистью ко всему миру!

Он резко положил свои руки на плечи босса, заставляя того вжаться спиной в спинку дивана. Он говорил прямо и жестко, смотря в вишневые глаза.

\- Если ты сдохнешь от какой-то ангины в этой дыре, все, к чему мы шли, пропадет пропадом! 

Занзас в ответ презрительно пялился в его глаза, словно говоря: «Хочешь поиграть в мать Терезу? Ха, ну валяй». И, разорвав зрительный контакт, отвернулся. Скуало, поняв, что никакого сотрудничества от него не дождется, плюнул и вышел из дома.


	3. Болезнь. Часть II

На кухне приятно пахло едой, и было довольно тепло из-за работающей батареи. За то время, что Скуaло провел с боссом, офицеры протерли обеденный стол и расставили стулья. Бельфегор сидел на том самом столе с Мармоном на коленях и размахивал ногами в воздухе в ожидании завтрака. Леви ползал на корточках по полу от одной коробки у другой, неистово вороша их содержимое.

— Как же… Не может быть… Не-ет… — отчаянно приговаривал он.

Луссурия, обеспокоенно поглядывая на товарища, помешивал что-то в кастрюле.

— Как успехи, Леви? — с ноткой сарказма спросил Бельфегор.

— Вообще ничего! — вскрикнул Хранитель Грозы. — Даже банальной аптечки нет! Как они посмели?! Это заговор против босса!

— Ши-ши, Мармон, ты проспорил, — сказал принц, щипая ребенка за пухлую щеку.

— Пфе, так и быть, я прощу тебе часть долга, — ответил иллюзионист, заметно огорченный.

— Даже чая нет… — печально проговорил Луссурия. — Ребятки, каша готова!

То, что не было даже чая, сильно усложняло положение. Занзасу нужно греть горло, но не пустым кипятком же!

— Ненавижу овсянку, — пробубнил Леви.

— И я, — ответил Мармон.

— Ши-ши, овсянка — завтрак принцев, жалкие плебеи!

— Правильно, Бель! — восторженно отозвался Луссурия. — Овсянка — это сложные углеводы, кальций, фосфор и вообще залог силы и красоты! А если в нее добавить орехи, семена чиа и льна и немного меда, ее вкус просто бесподобен! Посмотрите на мою кожу, она так сияет благодаря этой каше!

— Заткнись уже, — рявкнул Леви, все еще в копаясь в коробках.

Скуало за свои многочисленные путешествия пробовал вещи гораздо хуже овсянки, поэтому ему было все равно. Но вот Занзас вряд ли любит что-то, что не содержит мяса или алкоголя. Но эту проблему мечник решит, когда сам поест, ибо его желудок пустовал уже больше суток.

Не без жалоб и пререканий, варийцы сели за стол и расправились с кашей, назвать которую вкусной язык не поворачивался. Смотря на то, как Бельфегор пихает ложку овсянки в рот Мармону, Скуало понимал, что кому-то из них придется делать то же самое с боссом. Инфантильный Бельфегор никак не годился для такой ответственной миссии, Мармон за это разорит казну Варии, а Леви был слишком неуклюжим и раздражительным. Скуало глянул на Луссурию, собирающего тарелки со стола и насвистывающего какую-то мелодию. В такой гнетущей обстановке он был единственным, кто не поддался стрессу, и пытался окружить товарищей позитивными волнами. К тому же его гибкость характера позволяла ему находить общий язык со всем миром. И скорее всего он с энтузиазмом «старшей сестрички» воспримет это задание. Пришло время раздавать приказы. Скуало поднялся.

— Леви, ты должен заняться расчисткой снега. В сарае были лопаты.

— Эй, почему ты опять мной командуешь? — возмутился Леви.

— Хочешь, чтобы босс провалился под сугроб? Хорошо, тогда это сделаю я.

— Ну уж нет! Я не позволю тебе забрать всю славу себе, не дождешься! — Леви тут же подорвался и понесся в сарай искать лопату.

— Я поражаюсь тебе, Ску, — прыснул Бельфегор. — Так ловко обращаться с этим танком.

— Пхе, — усмехнулся мечник. — Принц и Мармон займутся генеральной уборкой своего дома.

— Принцу не положено убираться. Пусть Луссурия убирается.

— Я вообще-то готовил и устал! — возразил боксер.

— У него другое, не менее важное задание, — раздраженно крикнул Скуало. — Кто-то же должен накормить босса.

— О-о, — протянул Бельфегор. — Мармон, ты слышал? Мы идем убираться.

— А ты что будешь делать? — спросил Луссурия.

— Свой дом убирать, что же еще?! А теперь за работу, плотва! — и Скуало отправился в сарай за необходимым материалом.

**Х Х Х**

Спустя долгие часы напряженной работы, каждый из офицеров справился со своим заданием во имя всеобщего комфорта. Луссурия сумел скормить свою кашу оголодавшему боссу, попутно одаривая его отрывками статей о правильном питании, заученными наизусть. Скуало наблюдал за этой картиной с долей уважения к бесстрашию боксера, которого абсолютно не колышел убийственный взгляд Занзаса. Надо заметить, выглядел босс еще хуже прежнего, и перестал разговаривать из-за того, что голос совершенно пропал.

Когда Скуало стер последнюю пылинку с немногочисленной мебели и с педантичной дотошностью вылизал весь пол, он без сил рухнул на самый край дивана. Он всю жизнь был гиперактивным и практически не уставал, чем бы не занимался, однако травмы, полученные в результате Конфликта Колец и жуткая головная боль из-за горной болезни давали о себе знать. Но не успел он стереть пот со лба, как Занзас пнул его ногой в бок.

— Что не так? — раздраженно спросил мечник.

Занзас, гневно хмуря брови, вытащил руку из-под одеяла и указал на камин. Бревна уже догорали, и тепло медленно рассеивалось. Скуало пришлось подняться с тяжелым вздохом и реанимировать огонь. Он с досадой заметил, что израсходовал последние бревна. Занзас снова зашелся ужасным кашлем.

Босс не давал касаться своего лба, уворачиваясь как капризный ребенок, но то, что температура держалась прежней или даже поднялась, было очевидно. Без лекарств, конечно, можно справиться с больным горлом, но для этого нужен был хотя бы чай с медом или апельсиновый сок. Ни того, ни другого у них не было.

Внезапно Скуало припомнил одно идеальное подручное средство, которого у них тут было завались — хвоя! Еловый чай содержит в восемь раз больше витамина С, чем апельсин и на вкус не такой пресный как просто кипяток. Хотя мечник был уверен в том, что Занзас воспримет его в штыки, но попытаться стоит.

Поэтому Скуало надел теплую куртку и вышел, не сказав ни слова.

****

X X X

Сорвать несколько еловых веточек не составило никакого труда, так как на огражденной территории росли по меньшей мере пять таких деревьев. На кухне Скуало отыскал относительно чистый электрический чайник, что в этой ситуации казалось ему поразительной роскошью, и вскипятил в нем воду. Луссурия, до того момента неспешно перемывавший всю посуду, что у них была, вопросительно наблюдал за действиями коллеги перед тем как спросить:

— Ску, а что ты делаешь?

— Чай, — коротко ответил мечник, закидывая еловые ветки в кружку.

— Но у нас нет заварки…

— Это еловый чай.

Луссурия, тоже отведавший многие кулинарные шедевры Тайланда в роде жареных гусениц, червей и тараканов, казалось, сильно удивился.

— Еловый… чай? — спросил он. — Не знал, что такое существует. Век живи, век учись, что называется. И это полезно?

— Ты не представляешь себе насколько.

Луссурия еще немного понаблюдал за процессом приготовления странного напитка и вернулся к своей посуде. После некоторой паузы он вновь заговорил.

— Ску, ты так заботишься о боссе… Я так рад!

Его чрезмерно сладкая интонация разозлила Скуало.

— Это не забота, это мой долг! — отрезал он. — Я не могу бросить его, потому что поклялся идти за ним.

— Ммм, — игриво протянул Луссурия, но ничего не сказал.

— Что?!

— Совсем ничего, — с улыбкой ответил боксер и перевел тему. — У тебя есть для меня еще поручения?

— Дров почти не осталось. В сарае есть бензопила. Надо спилить дерево. Когда Леви закончит со снегом, займитесь с ним этим.

— Слу-ушаюсь, — ответил Луссурия, а после добавил: — Знаешь, мне кажется, боссу стало лучше от нашей заботы, по крайней мере морально. Но это в основном твоя заслуга. Ты ему что-то сказал, да? Как и ожидалось от тебя — ты же умиротворяющий Дождь, смывающий боль и слезы! Ах, я же говорил, что ему нужна любовь!

Скуало выругался и проигнорировал его. Любовь и образ босса совершенно не клеились между собой. Занзасу нужна власть и Вонгола, зачем ему любовь людей, которых он считает мусором?

Как только чай заварился, Скуало взял чашку левой рукой и направился к боссу.

**X X X**

Занзас лежал на диване в позе покойника, со сцепленными на груди кистями рук, и безотрывно смотрел в потолок. Скуало оповестил о своем приходе громким хлопком двери.

— Врой! Чертов босс, я принес тебе горячий чай. А то так и останешься немым.

Занзас кинул на него один из своих самых презрительных взглядов и картинно повернул голову к спинке дивана.

— Эй, не беси меня! — крикнул мечник. — Или тебе нравится болеть?!

Услышав это, Занзас вообще отвернулся всем телом и накрылся с головой одеялом.

— Врой!!! — раздражению Скуало не было предела. — Ты издеваешься надо мной?!

Ответа не последовало. Внезапно мечника осенило — боссу действительно нравится болеть, потому что можно абсолютно безнаказанно издеваться над слишком ответственным капитаном и наслаждаться тем, что он так преданно бегает вокруг дивана с подношениями.

— Прекрати меня игнорировать, тупой босс!

— …

Скуало зарычал от досады. Больше всего его бесило, когда Занзас вел себя как капризный ребенок. И мечник не собирался играть в его сиделку!

— Если ты не выпьешь этот гребанный чай, я уйду, и на мое место придет Леви.

Занзас резко повернулся, скинул одеяло и схватил Скуало за воротник. Он ничего не мог сказать, но в его глазах словно яростным пламенем была вызжена фраза «не смей меня шантажировать, мусор!».

Это была именно та реакция, которую ждал Скуало. Он отцепил от себя руки босса и поместил в них кружку с чаем.

— Хорош дурака валять, — четко, но беззлобно сказал мечник, глядя боссу в глаза. — Мы все ждем твоего выздоровления.

Занзас нахмурился и уставился в чашку.

— Пей уже, — устало проговорил Скуало и опустился перед камином, чтобы расшевелить потухающие бревна.

Он уже почти поверил в то, что ему удалось завершить свою миссию, как вдруг что-то больно ударило его по голове, и кипяток разлился по всей длине его волос, ошпаривая кожу. В нос ударил запах хвои.

Его нечеловеческий крик, казалось, долетел до родной Италии и заставил Девятого вздрогнуть в своей больничной койке.


	4. Болезнь. Часть III

В горах зимой вечерело очень быстро. Больше все Скуало не хватало простых часов, ибо он совсем потерялся во времени. Сколько прошло с тех пор как они завтракали? Сколько уже Леви чистит снег? Сколько уже мечник сидит на холодном полу на кухне и сушит свои волосы на обогревателе?

Миссию «забота о боссе» он переназначил Луссурии, так как доставать боксера, по мнению Занзаса, было не так интересно как капитана. Поэтому Луссурия оперативно заварил еще чаю, пожарил мясо и успешно накормил и напоил больного.

Скуало прощупал свою шевелюру и уже собирался уходить, чтобы дать новое задание Бельфегору и Мармону, как в дверь вошел Леви, а за ним Луссурия. Увидев пытающегося расчесать свои волосы руками мечника, Леви злорадно ухмыльнулся, довольный провалом своего соперника за уважение босса. Он тяжелыми шагами прошел к сараю — искать бензопилу и топор. Луссурия состроил жалостливую гримасу.

— Ску, ты как? — спросил боксер.

— Лучше всех, блядь, — ответил мечник, вставая.

Луссурия тяжело вздохнул, провожая его взглядом.

— Что ты будешь делать?

— Пойду проверю Бела и Мармона. Если ни черта не убрано, надаю по шеям.

— Мгм… — ответил боксер, явно обеспокоенный. — Там босс совсем один остался…

— И что?! — после недавнего эпизода, его бесила сама мысль о Занзасе. — Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы посидеть в одиночестве!

— Когда я уходил, мне показалось, что он не хотел, чтобы я этого делал… У меня аж сердце сжалось! — он драматично сложил руки на груди.

— Врой! Тебе показалось!

— Ску, ты же знаешь, как хорошо я распознаю эмоции. У меня определенно чутье!

— Ну и иди сиди с ним дальше, а я займусь дровами! И Бела с Мармоном приобщи, не все же мне одному его развлекать!

— Босс совсем не спит, — внезапно серьезно продолжил боксер. — При температуре нужно спать. Его наверно мучают кошмары или тревожные мысли.

— Мне что, колыбельную ему спеть?! Еще чего!

— О-о, это неплохая идея!

— Ты издеваешься надо мной?!

— Ну, босс не оценит, наверно, — Луссурия тихо засмеялся. — Не надо петь. Думаю, если ты ему что-нибудь расскажешь, он уснет. У тебя очень красивый, успокаивающий голос, когда ты говоришь тихо. Прямо в сон клонит! Я давно это заметил.

Скуало зарычал от бессилия. Луссурия раздражал своей открытостью и способностью заставлять других открываться себе. Его слова были правдивы и обоснованны — и это бесило еще больше! Меньше всего на свете мечник хотел возвращаться к боссу, но, по-видимому, у него не было выбора. Бессонница во время болезни вкупе с отсутствием надлежащего лечения может совсем скосить Занзаса.  
Сжав зубы до противного скрежета, Скуало молча кивнул.

**X X X**

На улице было уже темно, когда мечник вышел из кухни. На черном небе искрились десятки тысяч ярких звезд — такую красоту можно увидеть только вдали от цивилизации. Территория наконец была убрана — Леви идеально вычистил весь снег, так что можно было ходить не проваливаясь по колено в сугроб. Дорогу освещал желтым светом один единственный фонарь, прикрепленный под крышей дома с кухней.

Скуало был злой и до смерти уставший. Его головная боль не проходила с самого утра и периодически усиливалась вместе с уровнем стресса. С самого Конфликта Колец он еще ни разу не взял в руки меч и ни с кем не дрался, поэтому ему ужасно хотелось почувствовать привычную тяжесть лезвия, прикрепленного к протезу, и кого-нибудь зарезать после увлекательной многочасовой схватки. Это было похоже на ломку. Но, к сожалению, из оружия у них были разве что палки и топоры, что никуда не годилось.

Идея укладывать босса спать его совсем не воодушевляла, особенно после того, как Занзас неблагодарно швырнул в него чашку чая, приготовленного с таким энтузиазмом. Однако его гордость и преданность не позволяли забить на здоровье лидера. В конце концов, он же поклялся уничтожать всех, кто стоит у них на пути, а болезнь как раз входит в эту категорию вещей.

Перед тем как зайти в свой дом, Скуало проверил успехи Бельфегора и Мармона. Комнаты были убраны почти добросовестно, так что капитану не пришлось понапрасну растрачивать нервы. Офицеры где-то откопали карты, и теперь Мармон отыгрывал проспоренные утром деньги. Поэтому Скуало оставил их развлекать друг друга.

В его же доме было холоднее и темнее чем раньше — бревна уже почти догорели. Мечник зажег керосиновую лампу и пару свечей, чтобы банально не споткнуться обо что-нибудь. Босса он нашел сидящим в своем коконе из одеяла, бессмысленно пялящимся на потухающий огонь.  
Скуало пошевелил бревна в камине, но не смог ничего сделать. Огонь давал боссу надежду и напоминал о собственной несокрушимой силе. Когда он потухал, Занзас потухал вместе с ним, и по-видимому снова отдавался самотерзанию и чувству безысходности. Мечник вспомнил совет Луссурии. Рассказать ему? Что? Сказку? Бред. Легенду? Бред. Прочитать лекцию стилях фехтования? Нет, он слишком вдохновится и осточертеет боссу, а это чревато побоями.

Внезапно Скуало вспомнил, что в его каморке стоит стеллаж с книгами. Их там не много, но ему и одной хватит. Не теряя времени, капитан пересек зал, освещая себе дорогу лампой, вошел в маленькую неуютную комнату и бегло просмотрел корешки книг. Помимо нескольких томов поэзии ренессанса, которую он не умел читать, потому что каждая строчка ему казалась несвязной околесицей, на полках стояли какие-то книги известных классиков, изданные на разных языках, толстенная Библия и пара произведений Ницше в твердом переплете с затертыми названиями. Решив, что любая из этих книг до ужаса скучная, Скуало вытащил одну наугад и вернулся к боссу.

— Эй, Занзас, — сказал мечник, ставя лампу на пол и сам садясь рядом с ней. — Ляг нормально и спи.

Он открыл книгу и мельком прочитал название. Все-таки ему попался Ницше с его «Так говорил Заратустра». Скуало вспомнил, что когда-то в юности уже читал эту книгу. Если ему не изменяет память, его вырубило на третьей главе. Осталось только надеяться на то, что слова Луссурии касательно его чудодейственного голоса — правда, а не пустые заигрывания. Скуало прочистил горло и начал читать, вкрадчиво и тихо.

— Когда Заратустре исполнилось тридцать лет, покинул он свою родину и озеро своей родины и пошел в горы.

Сбоку послышалось шевеление. Скуало мельком оглянулся и встретился с взглядом Занзаса, выражающее крайнюю усталость и любопытство. В голове мечника словно раздался его немой вопрос: «какого хрена ты делаешь?».

Скуало ухмыльнулся и продолжил.

— Здесь наслаждался он своим духом и своим одиночеством и в течение десяти лет не утомлялся этим. Но наконец изменилось сердце его — и в одно утро поднялся он с зарею, стал перед солнцем и так говорил к нему: «Великое светило! К чему свелось бы твое счастье, если б не было у тебя тех, кому ты светишь!»

Он снова оглянулся, чтобы проверить реакцию Занзаса. Видя, что босс не оказывает сопротивления, Скуало уже стал читать не прерываясь.  
К концу первой главы босс уже развалился на диване во всю его длину, герметично закутался в одеяло и продолжил слушать эту увлекательнейшую историю.

Низкие ноты собственного голоса, такого на редкость тихого и спокойного, начинали клонить в сон самого мечника.

— Смотрите, я учу вас о сверхчеловеке: он — это море, где может потонуть ваше великое презрение, — на этой строчке роковой третьей главы веки Скуало совсем отяжелели и сами собой сомкнулись.

Со стороны дивана раздавалось безмятежное сопение, и причем уже давно. Со спокойной душой Скуало оперся лбом о сиденье, потому что изнывшаяся шея отказывалась дальше держать голову, прикрыл глаза и тут же отключился. Перед тем как окончательно отпустить сознание он подумал, что в юности уснул на той же фразе.

**X X X**

— Да-да, Леви, ты определенно хорошо поработал, и босс это обязательно оценит, — устало проговорил Луссурия.

Они с Леви несколько часов возились с дровами и сумели нарубить достаточное количество, чтобы обеспечить тепло и уют на долгие недели вперед. Луссурия дернул ручку входной двери дома босса. Они должны были реанимировать огонь как можно скорее.

— Вот именно! — отозвался Хранитель Грозы, неся в руках охапку дров. — Пусть этот высокомерный придурок утрется.

— Тихо! — шикнул на него Луссурия, первым войдя в помещение и обнаружив безмятежно спящее начальство.

Леви мгновенно заткнулся, боясь потревожить священный сон Занзаса.

В комнате царил полумрак, единственным источником света была керосиновая лампа, стоящая на полу рядом со спящим капитаном.

— Будь добр, зажги камин, — шепотом сказал боксер и прошел в спальню.

С кровати он на ощупь стащил одеяло, вернулся в зал и накрыл им Скуало. Боксер еще немного постоял и молча поумилялся этой поистине уютной картине, пока Леви возился с огнем. Все же его план сработал, и он был очень доволен собой.

Когда свежие бревна с треском загорелись, Леви развернулся и злобно уставился на Скуало, словно хотел испепелить его взглядом. Луссурия поспешно схватил его за запястье и потянул к выходу.

— Леви, дорогой, давай ты сегодня будешь спать у меня в доме? Бел и Мармон все равно занимают одну кровать, — прошептал он.

— Ну уж нет! Я не оставлю босса с этим…

— Твои шаги очень громкие, ты что, хочешь разбудить босса?

— Н-нет! Но… Оставлять его…

— Я уверен, он будет тебе очень благодарен за то, что ты дашь ему поспать. И если завтра он будет в хорошем настроении, то непременно похвалит тебя!

— П-похвалит?! Ну, ради похвалы босса…

— Вот и славно!

— Только знай, педик, если будешь ко мне лезть — закопаю!

— Хо-хо, Леви, крошка, ты не в моем вкусе. Не волнуйся!

И с этими словами Луссурия выпихнул товарища наружу и аккуратно притворил дверь. Вторая ночь в заточении прошла лучше, чем кто-либо ожидал.


	5. Уют. Часть I

На протяжении последующих двух недель новая жизнь варийцев устаканилась, приобрела подобие рутины. Поневоле им пришлось сплотиться, чтобы вместе справиться с болезнью Занзаса, которая благополучно сошла на нет. Конечно, это стоило им больших усилий, особенно Луссурии, которому поручили кормить капризного босса овсянкой. Однажды, после того как он пропел: «босс, эта каша рада вас видеть!», тарелка оказалась у него на голове. Лидер Варии все еще плохо спал, а это означало, что в хорошем расположении духа его бесполезно ждать. Поэтому чтение по вечерам превратилось в еще одну святую обязанность Скуало.

Что уже говорить, киллеры скучали по многим вещам из цивилизованного мира. Скуало не находил себе места от нехватки тренировок с мечом и ожесточенных спаррингов. Стресс снять было нечем, поэтому он орал громче обычного и срывался на подчиненных. Бельфегор маялся от скуки и от желания прирезать пару десятков человек. Больше всего Принцу не хватало телевизора и приставки. Играть в карты с жадным Мармоном было весело вначале, но быстро ему надоело. Поэтому Бельфегор развлекался тем, что помогал Занзасу издеваться над капитаном. Сам босс прежде всего скучал по крепкому алкоголю и своему Пламени Ярости.

Пламя Ярости было его единственной опорой. Девятый признал его своим сыном благодаря его невероятной силе — по крайней мере, так считал сам Занзас. Теперь, когда его идеальное оружие запечатали, он чувствовал себя бессильным и незащищенным, отчего злился еще больше. Во время Колыбели одиночество, гнев, разочарование, отчаяние — все это ощущалось не так остро, потому что Занзас находился в подобии комы, на грани сна и пробуждения. Вместо пожирающей обидны и злости, которые так сильно терзали его в этот раз, во льду он видел психоделические сны, обрывки из прошлого, смешанные с больными фантазиями. Слышал чьи-то отдаленные голоса: восторженные крики, восхваляющие его силу, мягкий стариковский смех, ругань, упрекающий тон, отчаянные возгласы, полные ненависти. Теперь же все было наоборот — Занзас большую часть времени проводил в сознании и смотрел на пляшущие в камине огненные языки, а кошмары прошлого преследовали только его ночами.

Однажды вечером Леви, пристально наблюдавший за боссом уже долгое время, внезапно просиял и подорвался с места, видимо одержимый какой-то идеей. Скуало проводил взглядом выбегающего за дверь Леви и презрительно усмехнулся.

— Этому придурку не сидится спокойно, — буркнул мечник, занимая свое уже привычное место на полу у дивана и раскрывая книгу.

— Ши-ши-ши, ты просто так плохо читаешь, что он не выдержал, — засмеялся Бельфегор, сидевший у самого камина.

Традиция читать перед сном показалась забавной всем киллерам, кроме Леви, и поэтому каждый вечер они собирались в доме босса, слушали и засыпали.

— Врооой! Сам попробуй почитать этот бред!

— Ску-чан, расслабься, иначе ничего не получится! Хо-хооо, это так развратно прозвучало, — голос Луссурии противно сорвался на высокой ноте. — Я хотел сказать, что твое чтение не сработает.

— Гребаный педик! — взорвался Скуало и тут же получил тяжелой ногой Занзаса по голове.

— Работай, чертова акула.

Скуало зарычал от бессилия и раздражения.

— Сдохните все, — он прочистил горло. — «Часть четвертая и последняя. Эпиграф. Ах, где в мире совершалось больше безумия, как не среди сострадательных?..»

**X X X**

Той ночью Леви не ночевал у себя — Скуало понял это потому, что не просыпался каждые полчаса от грандиозного храпного crescendo и decrescendo. И мечник ему был крайне за это благодарен.

Наутро Хранитель Грозы был найден в сарае сидящим на корточках и окруженным кучками трубок различной формы и материала, разложенными по какому-то принципу классификации. На полу виднелись какие-то надписи и рисунки углем. Леви крутился вокруг огромной кастрюли и пытался прикрутить пластиковую трубку к ее крышке. Скуало решил его оставить — в конце концов, чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не бесило своим вечным подлизыванием к боссу.

Леви был занят установкой какой-то понятной только ему техники весь последующий день. Под вечер он выбрался из сарая, помятый, уставший, но все еще сияющий и предстал перед ужинающими товарищами и боссом на кухне. Единственным, кто ему обрадовался, был Луссурия.

— Леви, малыш! Что-то ты совсем пропал! Садись с нами! Я приготовил чудесную пасту.

Леви учтиво поприветствовал Занзаса энергичным поклоном, но вместо того, чтобы сесть ужинать, он принялся рыться в кухонных шкафах и ящиках. Он доставал, разглядывал и ставил обратно разные пакеты с крупами, что у них имелись, задумчиво чесал подбородок, хмурился и все еще сиял энтузиазмом. Потом он с грохотом позакрывал все, что открыл, развернулся и прошел опять в сарай, не вымолвив ни слова.

— Ши-ши-ши, похоже, у Леви замерзли мозги на такой холодрыге, — насмешливо протянул Бельфегор, и все тотчас же забыли о занятом коллеге.

Последующие дни Леви провел на кухне, наблюдая за непонятной жидкостью бурого цвета, разлитую по объемным стеклянным банкам. На все вопросы у него был один ответ для всех, кроме босса: «Не твое собачье дело». Наверное, Занзасу бы он охотно объяснил, какую некромантию в тайне практикует, но боссу было наплевать на само его существование.

Спустя неделю внимательного наблюдения за своим зельем, Леви наконец пустил в ход свою законченную модель кастрюли с трубкой, росшей из крышки и проходящей через другую кастрюлю, расположенную горизонтально. Хранитель Грозы сосредоточенно взгромоздил своего жестяного монстра на плиту, залил в него бурую жижу и зажег огонь. Как только зелье закипело, по трубке начал подниматься пар. Он проходил через другую кастрюлю, которая играла роль конденсатора, то есть остужала пар нехитрой змейкой из проводов и обращала его в жидкое состояние. С конца трубки в отдельную банку капала прозрачная жидкость с ядреным запахом спирта.

Произведя еще несколько чудодейственных операций, Леви перелил свое изделие в самую чистую банку, закупорил ее и отнес к себе в комнату, чтобы никто не тронул его детище и подарок боссу. Одарив банку благоговейным взглядом, Леви со спокойной душой лег спать. Светало.


	6. Уют. Часть II

В тот же день, когда Леви завершил свое произведение искусства виноделия, Луссурия сиял ярче обычного. Он радостно напевал всем знакомые с детства рождественские колядки и готовил праздничный ужин. Получалось у него, конечно, не так роскошно и вкусно как он воображал, но это лучше, чем ничего. Смотря на хмурых, полуголодных коллег, он очень хотел поднять им настроение хорошей едой. 

В Италии было принято праздновать Рождество в кругу семьи, поэтому боксер очень старался сделать так, чтобы его коллеги разделили его чувства и хоть на одну ночь посчитали Варию своей семьей. Конечно, рождественский cenone у них состоял только из пасты и импровизированно запеченной трески, не хватало традиционных сладостей вроде torrone, прочих типичных закусок и, в первую очередь, алкоголя. Но так или иначе, это не переставало быть Рождеством, не правда ли?

Когда соус к пасте начал закипать и разносить приятный знакомый аромат, в кухню вошли капитан и Бельфегор с Мармоном на плечах. Скуало выглядел крайне взбешенным, его волосы были всклочены и спутаны, а брови гневно сдвинуты. Принц потянул носом.

\- Неужели Луссурия научился готовить? – протянул он, плюхаясь на стол. 

Луссурия сконфуженно улыбнулся.

\- В этот раз я особо постарался! Сегодня ведь праздник!

\- У тебя день рождения? – произнес Скуало, с усталым вздохом опускаясь на стул.

\- Ску! – возразил боксер. – Ты такой бестактный! Мой день рождения весной! Вы что, не помните? Сегодня Рождество!

\- Еще только двадцать четвертое? 

\- Ши-ши, Принц думал, уже январь. Время та-ак долго тянется.

\- А вы знаете, что Рождество – любимый праздник босса? – загадочно продолжил Луссурия.

Скуало фыркнул.

\- Гонишь. Боссу наплевать на все праздники.

\- Принц вообще не любит религиозные праздники. Глупость это, - сказал Бельфегор.

\- Праздники только опустошают карманы, - добавил Мармон. 

\- Какая же это религия? – спросил Луссурия, разводя руками. – Это скорее традиция. Собираться всей семьей за праздничным столом и разговаривать! Получать подарки и приятные пожелания. Ну что вы хмуритесь? Мы же семья. Давайте отпразднуем вместе. 

\- Мы никогда не праздновали Рождество всем коллективом, - буркнул Скуало. – Всем плевать на этот праздник, потому что у нас нет семей. 

\- Я свою прирезал, ши-ши-ши!

\- А теперь есть! – воскликнул боксер. – Лично я считаю вас своей семьей. Ску, ты вообще мне как сын!

\- Вроой! – с криком вскочил Скуало. – Иди к черту, педик!

\- Ну что сразу педик-то? – Луссурия надул губы. – А вообще, это даже не обсуждается. Natale con i tuoi, Pasqua con chi vuoi*! Я для кого стараюсь?

\- Хватит говорить как моя мама, придурок! 

\- Я и есть твоя мамочка! – пропел боксер и тут же ловко увернулся от яростного удара. – Ску, как ты можешь поднимать на меня руку?

\- Аргх! – Скуало все очень достало. И уже давно. – Иди к черту. Хочешь Рождество – валяй. Этих двух иждивенцев займи чем-нибудь. Заебали, черти, вместе с боссом!

\- Не нервничай так, Ску, - Луссурия нежно похлопал метающего молнии мечника по плечу. – Давление поднимется. Иди отдохни. Намаялся, бедненький.

\- Вроой! Все у меня нормально с давлением! 

Отбив загребущие руки коллеги, Скуало схватил веник из сарая и ушел убираться. 

Когда уже стемнело, Луссурия позвал всех за стол. Поднять Леви с кровати не составило трудов, ибо при одном упоминании босса, Хранитель Грозы уже был готов иди за него на войну. С самим Занзасом дела обстояли труднее – cenone по традиции состоял только из рыбных блюд, и никто не смог убедить Луссурию приготовить мясо. Однако, видя, что Скуало не удается уговорить босса поужинать всем вместе, Леви достал из своего тайника священную банку с самогоном и величественно преподнес ее лидеру. 

\- Прошу, босс, давайте разопьем вместе этот алкоголь по рецепту моего прадеда. Он передается из поколения в поколение в моей семье. Я вложил всю свою душу и сердце в изготовле…

\- Мусор, - лаконично ответил Занзас, но все же заинтересовался таинственной банкой, забрал ее, поднялся с дивана и вышел за дверь без лишних слов. 

\- Понял как надо, патлатый выскочка? – Леви состроил противную гримасу. 

Скуало посмотрел на него как на идиота и последовал за Занзасом. Он слышал как сзади Леви зарычал от злости и его тяжелые быстрые шаги. 

На улице, в желтом свете фонаря, можно было различить мельтешащего туда-сюда Бельфегора, ваяющего какие-то фигуры из снега. Подойдя ближе, варийцы лицезрели довольно скурупулезно выструганный в огромном сугробе сарай, рядом с ним какого-то снежного монстра на четырех ногах и снежную женщину (судя по отличительной анатомии), лежащую на земле с раздвинутыми палками-ногами. Бельфегор наигранно-осторожно поместил на ее грудь снежную глыбу. Занзас смотрел на это и внезапно залился хохотом. Леви не понял, чему смеется босс, но тоже подхватил его смех. Скуало не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.

\- Врой! – крикнул он. – Бел, что это за порнография?

\- Ши-ши-ши, глупый богохульник, - ответил Бельфегор. – Это рождественский вертеп! Рождение Христа! Смотри, невежда! – он показал на сарай. – Это пастушья изба.

До Леви дошло. Как истинный католик, он перестал смеяться. Но с другой стороны, он еще и был главой культа поклонения Занзасу, который так искренне веселился с богохульства. Леви впервые в жизни испытал морально-религиозный кризис. Бельфегор театрально взмахнул руками, указывая на две другие фигуры.

\- Это - овечка! А это – неподражаемая Дева Мария, прямо после родов. И, конечно же, наш Спаситель – Иисус Христос собственной персоной, - он показал на глыбу. – Принц поистине талант! Никогда еще не видел изображение самих родов Христовых. 

\- Убожество, - прокомментировал Скуало. Он не был религиозен, но идиотизм подчиненного его раздражал. – Марш жрать.

Когда все наконец собрались за столом, Луссурия был на седьмом небе от счастья. Он очень постарался создать праздничную атмосферу: протер стол, в его центре расставил свечи, обложенные еловыми веточками, сымпровизировал традиционный рождественский ужин. Боксер восторженно посматривал на своих коллег и радовался семейному воссоединению. Они часто разделяли ужин в замке Варии, когда Занзас был заморожен. Но за столом атмосфера была гнетущая, недружелюбная, несколько даже скорбящая. Каждый молча ковырялся в своей тарелке, погруженный в свои мысли, абсолютно игнорируя всех остальных. Тогда они были брошены на произвол судьбы, отбиты от человека, который их объединял. Офицеры были такие разные, но тем, что держало их вместе, было Пламя Ярости Занзаса, за которым они пошли не раздумывая. Однако теперь Луссурия ощущал себя гораздо спокойнее из-за присутствия Занзаса. Теперь стало уютнее. Пускай Пламя запечатали, харизма их лидера сама по себе источала тепло, заставляя Хранителей чувствовать себя полноценно. Из этих светлых мыслей боксера вывел громкий спор.

\- Врой, Леви! Ты сам эту херню пил?

\- Н-нет! Это подарок боссу, как я мог украсть хоть каплю?! 

\- Ши-ши, а вдруг там яд? Босс, я бы на твоем месте сперва влил эту отраву в его изготовителя. Потому что если Леви коньки отбросит, его никому не жалко, а вот по тебе Принц будет скучать.

\- Что ты сказал, мелкий хулиган?! 

А дело было в том, что очередь дошла до распития самогона Леви. 

\- Мусор, - Занзас сердито глянул на Хранителя Грозы. - Пробуй.

Услышав, что босс обратился к нему сам впервые за долгое время, Леви просиял, выпрямился и подсознательно кивнул. Дрожащими руками он обхватил свою банку, плеснул своего изделия в жестяную кружку и аккуратно поставил банку обратно, придвинув ее к Занзасу. Все присутствующие замерли в ожидании. Драматичную тишину перед зрелищем нарушал громогласный холодильник, подражающий барабану.

Леви, с лицом выражающим смесь страха перед неизвестным и безумной одержимости, запрокинул голову и влил в себя свою пародию на самогон. Никогда в жизни на него не глядело столько людей сразу - а особенно! - на него никогда не глядел босс с таким интересом. 

Леви застыл с трудно декодируемой гримасой. Цвет его лица плавно переходил от зеленого к багровому и обратно.

\- Ши-ши-ши, идиот-Леви похож на светофор! 

\- Его глаза сейчас выскочат из орбит, - прыснул Мармон.

\- Леви, солнышко, ты в порядке? - Луссурия тронул беднягу за плечо.

\- Босс, - прошептал Леви, на последнем дыхании вновь хватая свою банку. - Ему... нужно... настояться... он... не совершенен...

Занзас одарил подчиненного своим самым презрительным взглядом и вернулся к тому, чем занимался до вспыхнувшего спора - стал наворачивать пасту на вилку. Остальные по началу щедро осыпали бедного Хранителя Грозы язвительными комментариями, но Луссурия быстро перевел тему разговора за столом в более миролюбивое русло. Вскоре о Леви все забыли, и он уснул, опустив лицо в тарелку с пастой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хорошие дети так не делают  
> *Natale con i tuoi, Pasqua con chi vuoi (ит. "Рождество со своими, Пасху с кем хочешь") - итальянское выражение, означающее, что по традиции Рождество всегда празднуется в кругу семьи, и подавляющее большинство итальянцев именно так и делают.


	7. Уют. Часть III

Когда все ошибки кулинарии Луссурии были съедены, варийцам ничего не оставалось кроме как разойтись по комнатам, растопить камин и лечь спать. Они даже не знали, который час, поэтому даже не могли отметить наступление Рождества глухим чоканием жестяных стаканов с водой [прим. автора: боже, как мне их жаль, это до смеха грустно :DD]. Героически падшего Леви оставили на кухне, в той же позе и с той же блаженной улыбкой на лице, погруженном в пасту.

Варийцы все вместе вышли из избушки, с боссом и капитаном по главе состава. Бельфегор с Мармоном на плечах лениво плелся сзади, а Луссурия слегка отстал, залюбовавшись чистой чернотой неба. Бельфегор насвистывал известную рождественскую песенку, которую крутят во всех супермаркетах и торговых центрах в этот день. Внезапно он остановился, будто шальная идея стрельнула ему в голову. Он переглянулся с Мармоном, будто обмениваясь с ним своими мыслями, и оба одновременно кивнули. Принц наклонился и провел рукой по гладкому мокрому снегу.

— Эй, Скуало, смотри сюда! — звонко закричал Бельфегор, и его голос разнесся эхом.

— Э? — Скуало обернулся, и тут же ему в лицо впечатался холодный и мокрый снежок внушительных размеров. -!!!

Бельфегор залился истеричным ребяческим смехом.

— Молись, щенок! — крикнул Скуало, одним прыжком преодолев разделявшую их дистанцию.

И он почти окунул Принца головой в сугроб, если бы его не сбила с ног огромная снежная глыба, прилетевшая сзади. Злорадный смех Занзаса разлетелся на многие километры. Луссурия вздрогнул и оглянулся. Как же он скучал по этому смеху.

— ВРОООО-мпф! — Мармон тоже не спал и стрелял метко. — УБЬЮ!!!

В снегу разгорелась настоящая война на три стороны. Занзас похоже был в своего рода альянсе с Бельфегором и Мармоном против Скуало, принц и малыш не стремились атаковать босса. Луссурия остался наблюдать за всем действом, умиляясь коллегами словно детям. В итоге битва приобрела такой ожесточенный характер, что в снег был свален даже Занзас (но не побежден!). Скуало все-таки окунул Бельфегора в сугроб, однако был жестоко избит вышедшим из себя боссом.

Звуки отчаянной борьбы, боевые кличи Скуало и смех коллег вызывал у Луссурии такой покой на душе, какого он еще никогда не ощущал. Похоже, его мечта сбылась — Вария наконец-то сплотилась и играет в снегу как самая настоящая семья. Пускай с побоями, но они же киллеры в конце концов. Луссурия был счастлив, как бывают счастливы матери, видящие как их дети улыбаются. И ничего что кровожадно и безумно. Семьи бывают разные, но счастье по сути одно.

— Эй! Ну все, все, хватит! — крикнул боксер, когда понял, что сейчас прольется кровь.

— Босс, прошу, успокойся!!! Аааа, пресвятая дева, помоги нам!

Стоило Луссурии поднять глаза к небу, как он застыл в изумлении. Вместо привычной черноты, усыпанной звездами, над ними разливались яркие краски северного сияния! Изумрудные волны с красными как кровь всполохами переливались и танцевали словно нечто живое.

— Смотрите, смотрите на небо! — еще громче крикнул боксер. Борьба внезапно затихла. Все как завороженные глядели на невероятное представление природы.

— Откуда в Альпах северное сияние? — пробубнил Бельфегор.

— Тихо! — сказал Луссурия и поднял вверх указательный палец. — Вы не слышите? Музыку?

— Если звон в голове из-за этих ублюдков считается, то да, — бросил Скуало.

— Да нет же! — Луссурия, похоже, и правда что-то слышал. — Ребята, понимаете, что это значит? Сегодня Рождество! Видеть северное сияние в этот день это очень хороший знак! Сами небеса ликуют и приветствуют Спасителя! Мы здесь, боремся с ежедневными невзгодами, строим свой райский уголок…

— Не придумывай бред, Луссурия, — перебил Мармон. — Холод тут просто собачий, вот и северное сияние.

— Но я слышу музыку! Откройте свое сердце и вслушайтесь! Ребята, давайте прекратим уже эти распри и сольемся с музыкой альпийского свечения!

— Да нет никакой музыки.!

— Мусор, — внезапно все замолкли от грубого голоса, привыкшего отдавать приказы. — Заткнитесь. Не слышу из-за вас.

Киллеры удивленно взглянули на Занзаса, стоящего прямо впереди всех и смотрящего на небо. Никто не посмел ни возразить, ни двинуться с места.

И так они стояли все вместе, сплоченные одной проблемой, завороженные одним зрелищем, подчиняющиеся приказу одного человека. Они были там — у них одна тропа, один дом и одна общая путеводная звезда. Пускай их отношениям еще далеко до дружеских или братских, но все же они вместе. И кто знает, может, они все-таки станут семьей? Луссурия в это искренне верит.


End file.
